Lelouch, the Marriage Hater
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is stubborn about getting married even though he and C. C. are in love with each other.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were going through a walk around the city. They were talking to each other about their day. C. C. said, "I got some new makeup."

Lelouch pointed to C. C.'s face and said, "It looks really nice on you."

C. C. smiled at him and replied, "I haven't put the makeup on yet."

Lelouch tried to retain some dignity while saying, "I was aware of that. You don't need any makeup to look like the most beautiful woman in the world."

C. C. replied, "Thank you. You don't need any makeup to look beautiful too."

Lelouch said, "Thank you." He paused and said, "That's a weird attempt at a compliment."

C. C. replied, "I guess I caught the habit of saying nonsense from you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of nonsense."

C. C. asked, "Is that something that you really want to boast about?"

Lelouch started dancing on the sidewalk while saying, "Boasting is always worth it when it involves your truly. I never run out of things to brag about."

C. C. asked, "You sure think nicely of yourself, don't you?"

Lelouch said, "I sure do. I used to think that I was the greatest thing to ever grace the country in centuries. However, I think you might have beaten my record. I'm literally zero of a kind, but you're one of a kind."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you. You may be a bragger, but you're quite the charmer."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of charming boastfulness."

C. C. had an amused look on her face while asking, "You never miss a chance for a brag, do you?"

Lelouch said, "The amount of times I miss out on that is the same as my alternate name."

C. C. covered up Lelouch's mouth and quietly said, "You shouldn't mention your alter-ego when we're in public."

Lelouch replied, "You're right about that."

C. C. said, "I love you, but I don't have a crush on your lack of common sense."

Lelouch asked, "Why have common sense when madness is an addicting solution?"

C. C. said, "Because addictions are bad."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I wouldn't know, because I ignore common sense."

Lelouch and C. C. started walking past a jewelry store. C. C. got distracted by a poster that was advertising wedding rings. Lelouch turned around and saw C. C. staring at the poster. He asked, "Are you thinking about marriage?"

C. C. blushed and said, "I likely am."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and replied, "You shouldn't be thinking about that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch said, "Marriage is something that we shouldn't talk about or think about for a long time."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "How long do you want to wait?"

Lelouch tried to sound dignified while saying, "I believe that the matter of marriage can be discussed by the middle of next decade." He paused and said, "That's only like seven years so lets wait at least ten years. I'm sure we'll ready to discuss the moderate possibility of marriage by then."

C. C. replied, "No offense honey, but you're the opposite of rushing through things."

Lelouch said, "I'm the prince of slowness." He paused and asked, "Is that something that's even worth being proud of?"

A guy walking by said, "No, you suck."

Lelouch turned around and replied, "How dare you say that to someone you don't know."

The guy casually said, "I overheard you bragging about being slow so I made a reasonable observation. I'm a big fan of running." The guy ran away.

C. C. faced Lelouch and asked, "Don't you want to get married to me?"

Lelouch struggled to think of a proper answer. He paused and said, "I have no desire to discuss the matter."

C. C. had a confident smile on her face while replying, "I believe that you want to get engaged soon."

Lelouch responded, "Then your confidence isn't as strong as you want it to be, because that is highly inaccurate information."

Lelouch looked around and hoped that he could find something to distract C. C. from this conversation. He looked around and saw Prince Schneizel going into a nearby store. He smiled and started following him.

C. C. asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch answered, "I have an old enemy to take care of. Go home and try on that makeup."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Are you just going after Schneizel so that you can make me forget about the conversation?"

Lelouch jokingly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe." He ran into the store. C. C. sighed and started heading home.

Lelouch went into the store and tried to find Prince Schneizel. He walked past one of the employees. The employee walked up to him and asked, "Can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "I wanna go find Prince Schneizel so I can go beat him up."

Prince Schneizel had a strong reputation with the people of the country so they assumed that he was a good guy and that Lelouch was a bad guy. The employee had the other employees come after Lelouch and start beating him up. Lelouch asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

The employee said, "Menaces, like you, deserve to be punished."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

The employee said, "For trying to beat up Prince Schneizel."

One of the other employees said, "Prince Schneizel is one of the greatest people in all of Britannia. He's added so much to the community."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and replied, "Come on dudes. Schneizel's a piece of garbage. He may have an eloquent costume and a nice sounding voice, but he's totally an evil jerk."

The store owner walked by and saw his employees beating up one of the customers. He asked, "What's wrong with you guys? Have you all gone nuts?"

The employee pointed to Lelouch while saying, "This scoundrel wanted to beat up Prince Schneizel."

The store owner replied, "I understand." He grabbed one of his intercoms and said, "Attention customers: This man was trying to hurt the beloved Prince Schneizel. Feel free to seek vengeance on him for crime against one of the best members of royalty."

Prince Schneizel didn't know that Lelouch was in the store, until he heard the store owner's announcement. He was grateful that the store owner and the employees were supporting him and were siding against Lelouch. He had a smug smile on his face while waiting to see how the customers will react. The customers started grabbing items and throwing them at Lelouch.

Lelouch was disappointed in the store owner, employees, and customers. He stood up and faced the people in the store. He looked at Schneizel and said, "These good people are being tricked by you."

Schneizel calmly replied, "Skipping the insults is greatly recommend Lelouch. The people are starting to realize who you really are."

Lelouch said, "You're the problem, not me."

Schneizel replied, "I'm a royal prince and you're just an immature fool."

Lelouch said, "I used to be one of the princes."

Schneizel tried to hide an evil look while saying, "You haven't been a prince in a long time. The entire family of Britannia is glad about that."

Lelouch said, "I don't want to deal with your stuff anymore."

The store owner faced Lelouch and said, "Any customer is welcome here, but you might as well never come back. Your kind of people isn't welcome here."

Lelouch asked, "What kind of people?"

The store owner said, "Annoying punks." Lelouch walked out of the store and started heading home.

Lelouch walked into the living room and looked around for C. C. He saw that she wasn't in the living room and had a sad look on his face. He decided to walk to the kitchen so he could use snacks to cheer himself up. He looked around and saw that C. C. was in the kitchen. He felt dumb for thinking that she wasn't home just because she wasn't in the living room. He said, "Hi C. C. I'm glad that I'm back."

C. C. asked, "Are you sure? It seems like the thought of getting engaged freaks you out?"

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I got beaten up by a bunch of people at the store. They loved Prince Schneizel and hated me, but he's the bad guy and I'm the good guy. I realize that a lot of people don't know and like me for who I really am. You might be the only one who knows the real me and loves me and that means a lot to me. You're the type of person that I'm honored to be dating and getting engaged someday might be a wonderful experience."

C. C. smiled at Lelouch. He had told her the words that she had wanted to hear. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you honey. We're both flawed, but our love for each other is flawless. I love being your girlfriend."

Lelouch replied, "I love being your girlfriend too." He paused and blushed with embarrassment. He said, "I worded that wrong."

C. C. asked, "Who needs proper words when I have a perfect boyfriend?"

Lelouch shook his head and said, "I'm not perfect. I'm almost as flawed as Suzaku."

C. C. replied, "You're the perfect gift for my heart."

Lelouch said, "Your kindness is way better than all of the mediocre presents that Suzaku's gotten for me."

C. C. said, "You don't have to mock Suzaku to compliment me."

Lelouch sounded disappointed while saying, "But I love mocking Suzaku. Anyways, I love you and I hope to be with you forever."

C. C. confidently replied, "We'll be together forever." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other while looking forward to their amazing future together.


End file.
